


Simon Said- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Simon Said- Part 3

You found his car on the side of the road, unharmed. Dean seemed to be the most relieved as he went to her and touched her roof. 

“Thank god! Oh. I’m sorry, baby. I’ll never leave you again. Well, at least he left the keys in it.” Dean said, looking at you.

“Oh yeah, real Samaritan, this guy.” You said sarcastically.

“Well, it looks like he can’t work his mojo just by twitching his nose, he’s gotta use verbal commands.” Dean said, turning to face you and his brother.

“The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of that bus. Andy must have called him or something.” Sam said, thinking.

“Okay, remember what I told you about that creep, Sam?” You looked at him.

“What creep?” Dean asked, crossing his arms.

“That guy, Weber from the diner. He kept hitting on me and asking for my number but it was weird. His voice changed and this whole thing happened. I know I’ve never seen this Andy guy but I don’t think it’s him. If we’re talking about mind control, I think Weber might be the one we want. You should have been there.” You said, ignoring the glare coming from Dean.

“You should have been there when Andy took my car. He definitely mind controlled me.” Dean said.

“Either way, how are we going to track this guy down?” Sam asked. You three stood by the Impala, thinking of a way to get Andy cornered when Dean spoke up.

“I have an idea. Come on.” Dean got in his car and gave a sigh of relief of having her back. You got in the back and once Sam was in, Dean took off. You had no idea where he was going but you didn’t have to wonder long. He soon pulled up behind a van with a barbarian queen on the side of it.

Dena and Sam got out and walked to the back with you behind them.

“Damn, she wasn’t kidding when she said barbarian queen.” You commented, remembering what Tracy said about Andy’s van.

“Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let’s have a look.” Dean pulled out a small crowbar out of his jacket and you looked confused. When did he have time to get that? Has that been there the whole time? Dean pried open the back door and you had to stifle a laugh at what you saw.

Music that you would only hear in a porn movie played. This guy had a disco ball, fur rugs, a tiger painted on the wall, several thick books and an enormous bong in the middle of it all.

“Damn, look at that.” You reached in and took the bong, smirking slightly. Damn, did you have fond memories with a bong like this.

“Seriously?” Sam said, looking at you like you were crazy. You shrugged and placed it back where you found it.

“Well, by the looks of this, this guy seems harmless.” You said, wiping your hands on your jeans.

“Right, we shouldn’t be hanging around here for too long.” Sam said, closing the back of the van. You didn’t know where to go after this and neither did Sam or Dean. Maybe that’s why you were sitting in the Impala, in a vacant lot.

Dean, was eating like usual and Sam was reading a stack of papers as usual.

“Ugh. You know, one day I’d love to just sit down and eat something I didn’t have to microwave at a minimart.” Dean commented.

“What I don’t get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?” Sam asked, speaking his thoughts.

“If it is Andy. I have my best placed on Weber. It wouldn’t hurt to check him out, you know.” You said, leaning forward so you could see what Sam was reading.

“So we have two people that can use mind control and one of them is responsible for the death of this man.” Dean said, thinking out loud. Suddenly, two hands slammed down on Sam’s open window and you jumped, looking to see… Weber? You were just with Weber and he had scruff that littered his cheeks and jaw but this guy didn’t.

He looked like Weber but something felt off. He could have gone and shaved from the last time you saw him but you didn’t think that was it. Was this Andy? You had no idea.

“Hey! You think I haven’t seen you two? Why are you following me?” He asked angrily.

“Well, we’re lawyers and a relative of yours has passed away.” Sam said calmly.

“Tell the truth!” Weber yelled. You felt his sound waves crash into you but just like before, it bounced off an invisible wall. Sam was trying to tell the “truth” but Dean interrupted him.

“We hunt demons.” Dean said casually. Your eyes widened and looked at Dean.

“Dean, what are you doing?” You asked in a hushed whisper.

“Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn’t even touch. Sam here, he’s my brother and Y/N is my girlfriend.” Dean kept blabbing.

“Dean, shut the hell up!” You said, your eyes wide with fear.

“I’m trying,” Dean winced when he couldn’t stop talking until he let out the whole truth. “See, Sam is kind of like you. He’s psychic and Y/N can do all sorts of things with her mind. But only when she’s angry. But Sam thinks you’re a murderer and he’s afraid of becoming one himself. You don’t realize it but you’re a part of something terrible. I hope to hell he’s wrong because I’m starting to get a little scared that he might be right.” Dean stopped talking and took a deep breath.

“Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone.” Andy/Weber said, using that same demonic like voice you heard earlier.

“Okay.” Dean nodded, putting his head on the steering wheel. You had no idea what happened and before you knew it, Andy/Weber was walking away. You still had no idea who this one was. Sam rushed to get out of the car and you followed, knowing this wasn’t working on you. Andy/Weber seemed to know you were following him again.

“What are you doing? Look, I said leave me alone,” He lowered his voice to that same tone again. “Alright? Get out of here. Just start driving and never stop.”

“Doesn’t seem to work on me, Andy.” You nodded and knew this wasn’t the creep who hit on you.

“Get out of here.” Andy said, looking at you.

“Nice try, I’m not affected either.” You said, walking closer to him.

“What?” Andy seemed genuinely confused just like Weber.

“You can make people do things, can’t you? You can tell them what to think.” Sam said. You saw Dean get out of the car, still holding his head. You held your hand to stop Dean and he had no problem with listening to you.

“Look, you’re crazy.” Andy laughed uncomfortably.

“It all started about a year ago, didn’t it? After you turned twenty-two? Little stuff at first, and then you got better at controlling it.” Sam said, trying to get through to Andy.

“How do you know all that?” Andy looked nervous now.

“Because the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities too. You see, we’re connected, you and me.” Sam said.

“Andy, I have these abilities too. I know it seems scary but let us help you.” You said, trying to calm the young man.

“You know what? Just get out of here!” He said, panicked. He was trying to control you and Sam but it wasn’t working.

“Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?” Sam asked.

“What?” Andy looked genuinely confused and you knew it wasn’t him. Weber. Sam grunted out in pain and Sam tried to hide the fact that his head was killing him but you knew him better than he thought you did.

“Why did you kill him?” Sam asked, in obvious pain. He was getting another vision.

“Sam, it wasn’t him.” You said, looking at Andy who seemed scared now.

“I didn’t!” Andy said, defending himself. Sam cringed and his eyes glazed over, letting the vision take over his mind. He stayed like that for a while until he started to fall from the pain. Dean took action and ran to his brother, lowering him to the asphalt. You knelt and put a hand on Sam’s forehead.

“Sam, what did you see?” You asked him.

“Look, I didn’t do anything to him.” Andy said, putting his hands up. Sam winced in pain but he managed to get out a few words.

“A woman. A woman burning alive.” Sam said, trying to piece together what he saw.

“What else did you see?” Dean asked, urging him on.

“A gas station. A woman is going to kill herself.” Sam said, looking at his big brother.

“What does he mean, ‘going to’?” Andy asked, wanting to know what was going on.

“Shut up!” Dean yelled at him.

“She gets triggered by a call on her cell.” Sam said, using Dean’s help to get up.

“When?” You asked. You were going to save this woman, or at least try to.

“I don’t know. But as long as we keep an eye on this son of a bitch, he won’t be able to hurt her.” Sam said, glaring at Andy.

“I didn’t hurt anybody.” Andy tried defending himself once again.

“Yeah, not yet.” Sam said.

“Dean, it’s not him doing this. It’s Weber.” You whispered to him. He nodded and he sighed, not knowing who to believe. Just then, a fire truck roared past you four with its sirens on.

“Go,” Sam said to Dean who nodded and got into his car. Andy was about to follow him but Sam stopped him. “No, not you. You’re staying here with me.”

“Sam, it’s not him doing this.” You said a bit louder.

“Yeah, listen to her. I didn’t hurt anybody.” Andy sighed.

“I can’t be sure of that.” Sam said. Just then, Sam’s phone rang and he answered in a flash. You heard every word Dean was saying since you were so close to Sam and it helped that it was dead silent where you were.

“Hey, it’s me. She’s dead. Burned up, just like you said.” Dean sighed.

“When?” Sam asked.

“Like minutes before I got here! I mean the smell hasn’t even cleared. What’s up with your visions, man? This wasn’t even a head start.” Dean said, exasperated.

“I don’t know, alright? I can’t control them; I don’t know what the hell is going on.” Sam sighed, scared of all of this.

“Sam, it couldn’t have been Andy. He was with us the whole time. I’m telling you, I know who is doing this but no one is listening to me.” You said, frustrated that you were being ignored.

“Put her on, Sam.” Sam huffed as he handed you the phone, an apologetic look on his face.

“Dean, do you believe me now?” You asked once you had the phone.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Dean said.

“It’s Weber. He has this same thing Andy has. I don’t know how they are connected but you can dig around for that, right?” You asked, keeping your voice low.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He hung up after that and you handed Sam back his phone.

“So, you get these premonitions of people about to die?” Andy asked Sam.

“Yeah.” Sam answered quietly.

“And you move things with your mind if you get angry?” Andy asked you.

“Yeah.” You nodded.

“That’s impossible.” Andy chuckled.

“Yeah, well, a lot of people would say the same thing about what you can do.” You commented.

“True… But death visions… That’s gotta suck. I mean, like, when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift.” Andy said with a smile.

“If you can get anything you want, why do you live in a van? You could have anything you want. If I had that, there would be so much I would give to the people I love.” You looked at Sam and gave him a smile in which he returned.

“I mean, I got everything I need.” Andy shrugged.

“So, you’re really not a killer, huh?” Sam chuckled awkwardly.

“That’s what I been trying to tell you!” Andy laughed.

“That’s good. Means there’s hope for all of us.” Sam nodded. You heard the rumble of the car before you saw her. You looked around and saw Dean pull up and you stood, walking over to him.

“What did you find out?” You asked him.

“Well, the victim’s name was Holly Beckett who was forty-one and single.”

“Do you know who she is?” Sam asked Andy.

“Never heard of her in my life.” Andy shrugged.

“I called Ash on the way over here; he came up with a little something. Apparently, Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy.” Dean said. A light bulb went off in your head.

“Were you adopted, Andy?” You asked,

“Well, yeah.” Andy nodded sheepishly.

“And when did you think you were going to mention that to us?” Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at Andy.

“Well, it never really came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents, and like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could actually be my mom?” Andy wondered.

“I don’t know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they’re hard copy only, sealed in the county office.” Dean sighed. Andy scoffed and got up, walking over to Dean.

“Screw that. I’ll get us in.” Andy grinned.

“Man, if only he could be with us all the time.” You joked. You four got into the car and Dean drove you to the office where Andy got you in with no hassle. You were thankful that it was nightfall when you arrived. It was better to control a few people rather than a whole buildings worth.


End file.
